


Khoshekh And What Followed

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Radio Show In Night Vale [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: e043 Visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strexcorp… they... and my cat...” he couldn’t get a full sentence out.</p>
<p>“I know Cecil, I know, I could hear it all on the radio.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khoshekh And What Followed

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on March 31, 2014

Carlos found Cecil in the waiting room of the animal hospital. The grown man was a red eyes mess and his leg was bandaged from where the Strexpet had bit him. As soon as the thing started to hurt Cecil Carlos got into his car and raced to the radio station. Somehow it was all over by the time he got there, so Carlos had to drive to where he now was. “Cecil,” he said as he laid a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. Cecil hadn’t seen him come in.

“Oh Carlos,” Cecil said upset as the other man pulled him into an embrace. “Strexcorp… they... and my cat...” he couldn’t get a full sentence out.

“I know Cecil, I know, I could hear it all on the radio.”

Lightning flashed as Cecil tried to stop crying, it had started to thunder when the Strexpet went after Khoshekh. “They said that I could take Khoshekh back to the station tonight.”

“Okay, did you drive here?” Carlos asked caringly.

“No, the intern gave me a lift. I think he did…” to the extent of his knowledge he couldn’t remember.

“Well, my car is out there so I can give you a ride when Khoshekh is out of surgery.”

“Thanks Carlos, but you don’t have to stay…”

“But I want to.”

“Why?” Cecil asked worried. “You could miss something at the lab…”

“That doesn’t matter all that much,” Carlos shrugged.

“But, science… your work…” Cecil was gob smacked at his sudden change in priorities.

“Can wait,” Carlos said simply. “You said that I needed to put some things before science so here I am.”

“I- thank you,” Cecil said kissing the other man before they sat down and Cecil clung to Carlos as they waited for Khoshekh.

Three hours later, it was somewhere around eleven, (that is if you believe that time is real and functional in Night Vale) a doctor came out carrying the cat. “Khoshekh can go back to the radio station, just be very gentle with him, he is slightly in shock.”

“Thank you very much,” Cecil said before taking him into his arms. Khoshekh’s black fur was matted, there was a chunk of his back missing, one of his eyes were gone (that left only two now), and he was shaking. Carlos quickly drove the three of them over to the radio station and Cecil ran off to the men’s bathroom with Khoshekh as Carlos followed quickly. As soon as Cecil placed Khoshekh back in his spot four feet above the ground he seemed to perk up and barely shook. “Carlos,” Cecil started to ask slowly, “would it be okay if I stayed here with Khoshekh?”

“Yeah, do you want anything to eat? I could go over to the Moonlite All-Night Diner and get something,” Carlos offered.

“That would be amazing,” Cecil said as thunder rolled outside.

Carlos brought him into a hug before kissing him on the forehead and saying, “are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Cecil laughed. “Go get some food.”

Carlos came back to find an empty bathroom, except for a few floating kittens. Carlos searched the radio station before finding the two of them in the break room. Cecil was sleeping on the sofa with Khoshekh floating four feet above the floor to the left of him. Carlos just laughed at the two of them and set the food he got onto the wooden coffee table before going to find blankets for Cecil. It was one o’clock before Carlos curled up with Cecil on the sofa (that is if you believe in time).

The sun had forgotten to rise when Cecil woke up, to his great surprise, with Carlos hanging on him. “Carlos,” Cecil said as he nudged him in an attempt to wake him up.

“Hmm?” Carlos said only slightly trying to wake up.

“Carlos, can you try and wake up?”

“Cecil, I am completely and absolutely awake,” Carlos said trying to sit up, his hair was the frizziest thing that Cecil had ever seen.

“Really?” Cecil questioned, he wasn’t buying it.

“Yeah, I’m wide awake,” Carlos then ended up sliding off the sofa and onto the floor. “Like I said, I’m completely awake.”

Cecil just laughed and threw one of the blankets at Carlos before getting up and helping him stand up.

“How was it that Khoshekh ended up out here?” asked as he scratched the cute cat behind the ears.

“I don’t know, but if I was going to guess I would say that the Strexpet knocked him out of his fixed state. But I’m no scientist,” Cecil said shrugging

“I do think that you are probably right,” Carlos said as he tried to tame his hair by pulling it back into a pony tail.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it makes the most sense.”

“Hey, do you want to eat the food you got for us last night for breakfast?” Cecil asked as he was suddenly distracted by food.

“Yeah sure,” Carlos set off to make the two of them coffee. This was the way that the day progressed until they found that it was time (if you believe in that sort of thing) for Cecil’s show. While Cecil was doing the show Carlos sat next to him and played with Khoshekh. Cecil could barely do his job.


End file.
